


Summer Festivities

by Gaaladrieel



Series: Love And Adventures Through The Seasons [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Hobbit Culture & Customs, M/M, Midsummer, hobbit party, like just fyi, lithe, mid year's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaaladrieel/pseuds/Gaaladrieel
Summary: It's summer, it's hot, and it's time for the Mid-year's day party!





	Summer Festivities

**Author's Note:**

> Time to put on ["Flaming Red Hair"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=exDcam6hcv0=), and dance! ;D

**Mid-year's Day T.A 2947**

 

 

Fili groans as he rolls over to his side where he’s lying in the grass.

“Aah.”

“Oh, that’s nice,” he hums, fanning his face with a small fan one of the girls down the hill made for him earlier in the summer.

“Shut up!” With his free hand, Kili blindly aims for his brother, letting his hand fall right onto Fili’s nose, who groans at the impact. “You do realise that sounds awful. Disturbing even.”

“Like Bilbo last night?” Fili chuckles, Kili groaning as he turns over onto his side.

“Oh, Thorin,” Fili moans.

“Stop it!” Kili growls, punching his laughing brother’s arm. “Stop with your noises,” he laughs.

“But it’s so waaarm,” Fili whines. “I’m not used to this.”

“Aw, is the precious King melting,” Dís grins.

Kili pushes himself up from the ground, helping his mother with the large jug and cups in her hands.

“I am,” Fili sighs dramatically, his wrist moving faster, the cold air against his face making him smile.

It has gotten warmer and warmer the last couple of months, Bilbo thinking the dwarves would be used to the summer heat after quite some time on the road in the past, all the travel through the years, and especially being used to the sweltering heat of the forge. And whilst that’s mostly true for Dís and Thorin, it definitely isn't for Fili and Kili. And it’s hard not to let out a chuckle at the sight of his oldest nephew trying his best to fan away the heat, while struggling to gather the strength to get up to grab a cup of water.

Bilbo sets down a large bowl of strawberries, Thorin a jug of milk.

“Hope you’re all ready for the party tonight,” Bilbo smiles, scooping a handful of strawberries for himself into a smaller bowl.

“Mhm,” Kili hums, milk dripping down his chin, mouth full of strawberries.

“As long as I get some cold ale...” Fili sighs as he grabs the hem of his tunic, pulling it over his head and dropping it onto the grass.

There’s a small gasp coming from down by the gate, and two younger hobbits giggles as they continue down the path. 

“Poor lasses,” Bilbo chuckles. “Probably never seen anyone half naked before, much less a dwarf.”

“And for their first to be someone so ugly,” Kili says, letting out a grunt as his brother smacks his arm.

 

**

 

“Here you go, brother!” Kili grins, handing Fili his second tankard of ale.

“Oh, thank you!”

While Thorin has celebrated Lithe and mid-year’s day with Bilbo the last two summers, this will be the first time for the rest of their family. And in their preparations for it, Bilbo had white hobbit styled shirts for Fili and Kili, and a dress for Dís made.

Knowing Dís wouldn’t like a knee-length dress like most hobbits wear, the tailor had made her a longer one, in soft dark blue fabric with embroidered flowers on, lighter than her usual layers of cotton and heavy velvet.

“It’s lovely,” she had said when he presented it to her. “But I’ll still wear my boots.” Thorin had been standing behind him the whole time, and laughed at his sisters’ words. Bilbo had earlier that day suggested she’d go barefoot, knowing it’d be a ridiculous suggestion but still worth asking, despite Thorin’s warnings. And true enough, Dís had refused, her frown making it clear it wasn’t up for discussion. “Barefoot,” she had said as she walked away from him then, laughing all the way to her bedroom. 

 

“Take it easy, will you,” Dís says sternly as both her boys’ gulps down half of their drinks. “And be sure to eat something too.”

“Yes, amad,” they say, Dís shaking her head at their innocent smiles.

  
“They better not come crying to me tomorrow,” Dís laughs, Thorin chuckling as she sits down next to him on the blanket Bilbo has laid out for them.

Dís can’t help but smile when looking at her big brother there he sits, with one arm supporting their weight, the other around Bilbo’s waist, who’s sitting between Thorin’s legs, resting against him.

“What?” Thorin asks when he catches her looking at his feet.

“Traitor,” she mumbles, her eyes twinkling when she smiles.

“It’s strange,” Thorin says, moving his toes. “But you get used to it.”

“Don’t worry, Dís,” Bilbo says. “His boots are never far away.”

“Good,” Dís laughs.

 

The party field is decorated with blankets of all colours and sizes, families and friends from every smial in Hobbiton having found themselves a spot for the mid-year’s day picnic, baskets with fruit, tarts, pies, bread, and jam beside them.

Two large yellow, and red, party tents have been set up by the party tree, providing shade for both hobbits and food, a long table with big barrels of ale and cider, and cookies, tarts and cream cakes, for everyone to enjoy.

Dís lets out a small laugh when four children come running up to them, in what’s clearly new shirts, trousers, and dresses, their curly heads adorned with flower crowns and ribbons.

“Here you go, Mister Bilbo!” One of the girls says, giving them all a big smile. She sets down her basket full of flowers, and hands over half of it to Bilbo.

“Oh, thank you!” Bilbo smiles. He reaches into the picnic basket beside him, the children almost bouncing when he gives them each a raspberry muffin.

“Thank you, Mister Bilbo!” the children grin as they run over to another group of hobbits wanting flowers.

 

With the flowers in his lap, Bilbo begins to weave them together. Behind him, Thorin is watching his fingers move, and gives his neck and cheek kisses, Bilbo giggling when he kisses the curls behind his ear, Thorin’s nose touching the soft tip. He can hear Thorin humming, feel the warmth of his breath against his neck when he breathes out.

“So lovely,” Thorin whispers close to his ear before kissing it, sending a pleasant shiver down Bilbo’s body.

“Stop it,” Bilbo giggles, turning around in Thorin’s arms, Thorin only smiling sweetly at him as he sits down on his knees in front of him.

One of the flower crowns in his hands is done, a simple yet impressive crown in an array of colours, and gently, Bilbo places it on Thorin’s head, smiling at the soft blush on his cheeks.

Thorin’s lips are soft and warm against his own, and Bilbo can’t help but grab the collar of his husband’s shirt when he gives him another kiss.

 

“As a king, and protector of the people around me, I must ask you two to stop,” Fili says, sitting down between his uncles and mother, growling as beer spills onto his trousers. Kili sits down cross-legged in front of his brother, his cheeks red, a big smile on his face.

Chuckling, Bilbo sits back down, picking up a handful of flowers as Thorin finishes the other flower crown.  


“Aw, look at you two,” Dís smiles, twirling one of the red ribbons hanging down from Kili’s flower crown around her finger. “Adorable!”

“And here’s one for you, dear sister,” Thorin says, showing her the flower crown he and Bilbo just made, Dís laughing when he puts it on.

“And one for you,” Thorin says softly, giving Bilbo a kiss on the cheek before putting it on him.

“Feasts and celebrations can really be something back in Erebor, but this,” Fili says, “You hobbits and your food!”

“I don’t know how many slices of pie and cakes I’ve been given,” Kili laughs, patting his stomach. “Or drinks!”

“I love it,” Fili laughs.

 

“Have you seen Drogo?” Fili asks Bilbo, waggling his eyebrows.

“Not in a couple of hours, no. Why?”

Fili only nods towards the party tree, and Bilbo laughs when he spots Drogo, his cheeks bright red as he hands a bouquet of flowers to Primula, who gives him a kiss in return.

“About time,” Bilbo says.

 

The musicians begin to play a loud, lively tune, the hobbits around them cheering before continuing with their dancing.

“Come on, brother!” Kili pulls his brother up by the arm, already moving to the music. “We need more drink, and we need to dance!”

“Alright, alright,” Fili laughs, following his brother.

“Come on you two,” Dís says as she moves to stand up. “I want to dance with both of you before anyone whisks me away again either to dance or talk about embroidery, or whether or not us dwarves grow on trees.” 

“Haven’t they heard we come crawling out of caves deep in the mountain, and into our parents’ bed at night,” Dís says, taking Thorin and Bilbo’s hands in hers, all three laughing.

 

By the time the sun has begun its way down behind the rolling hills, and the path down to the water has been lit up by torches set down in the grass, they’ve all got red cheeks, tired feet, and full bellies.

Bilbo let’s out a breath as he falls against Thorin, his husband chuckling when he puts an arm around him to hold him up.

They find Dís at the top of the path, surrounded by chatting and giggling women. “You’re an amazing dancer!” one of them exclaims, and Dís laughs, thanking them with a small bow.

“Dís,” Thorin smiles, nodding towards the water.

She links her arm with his, and together the three of them walk down the path to the water, the group Dís was talking to following after.

 

“Come on, Fili!” they hear Kili shout, before he, along with several others, burst into laughter.

They’re not hard to spot when they turn to their right, both Fili and Kili with half of their shirts out of their trousers, their flower crowns askew, Fili with a large tankard in in his hands, clearly competing with the hobbit beside him.

“Oh,” Dís grins, “oh he’s going to fall!”

Fili takes a step back, wobbles two steps to the side, before leaning so far back to get the last of his drink he falls, letting out a surprised squeak as he lands on his back, his mother’s laughter loud and clear, turning heads as she walks over to him.

“I thought Thorin and Dwalin had taught you how to drink,” she says, bending to grab his arms. She pulls him back up, Fili wobbling a bit before falling against his mother, Kili spilling his own ale from laughing too hard.

“Come now. You too, Kili,” Dís says, taking Kili’s hand in her free one, dragging both her boys with her back to their uncles, Bilbo snorting at them when they sit, or fall, down in the grass right by his feet.

 

It doesn’t take long before everyone’s down by the water, some hobbits even rolling down the hill, making Dís laugh at the sight.

There are speeches, and songs, Bilbo not paying much attention to it as Thorin puts an arm around his waist, pulling him closer, and kissing his cheek. He wraps both arms around his husband, smiling at his warm cheeks, and long, fluffy dark waves, some strands stuck to his forehead.

Thorin’s hand is warm against his cheek, his fingers soft against his skin as he tilts Bilbo’s head back a little to give him a kiss. Bilbo tightens his hold around Thorin, letting out a soft moan against his lips as Thorin kisses him again, and again.

Everyone around them is now clapping, and Bilbo can see the fire in Thorin’s eyes. Thorin puts both arms around him, holding him close, and Bilbo rests his head against his chest, watching the wood burn, and hobbits dancing.

  
**

 

“Why the hell did you encourage me to compete with those hobbits?” Fili groans, putting his head on the table.

“Don’t blame me!” Kili grins. “You encouraged yourself very well, I think,” He laughs.

“It’s good, don’t you think,” Dís says. “The ale they have here.”

“Don’t mention ale,” Fili mumbles.

They’re both a fine sight, Bilbo thinks. With grass stained trousers, their shirts still on, and flowers in their braids.

“Don’t go drinking with hobbits,” he sings as he walks over to the kettle. “Sure you'll have a grand time all night long, but if you go drinking with hobbits my friend, you may not want to wake up at all.”

“Stop it,” Fili whines, groaning when they all only start laughing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The ending. I just had to haha  
> The song Bilbo sings is one I found on Spotify once, called "Don't go drinking with hobbits" by Marc Gunn.


End file.
